BR55 Service Rifle
BR55 Battle Rifle Rate of Fire : Average Operation : Gas System with cam mechanism for burst fire Fire Mode : Three-round-burst Ammunition : 9.5mmx40 (M634 Experimental, High Power, Semi-Armor Piercing) Damage per hit: High Range : Medium to semi-long Accuracy : High Magazine Size : 36 rounds Maximum Ammo : 144 rounds (including fully loaded magazine) Advantages Designated the BR55 Battle Rifle, it has reasonable power, decent rate of fire, and high accuracy; proving itself to be one of the most versatile weapons in the UNSC arsenal. With a 2x magnification scope, it can be used to deliver three-shot-bursts accurately from medium-to-long range. Firing at any unshielded target's head (besides Hunters) results in an instant kill (see head shot). In Campaign, the Battle Rifle is useful against just about any infantry units at medium range. In multiplayer, three bursts bring down standard shields, while one headshot (meaning that only one of the three rounds fired needs to connect) results in death if the shields are down. Disadvantages At longer ranges, it is necessary to minimize strafing movements when firing to avoid "splintering" the shot grouping too much. Since each "shot" is really a three-round-burst, certain movements can break up your shot's grouping and greatly reduce accuracy. This also affects accuracy when firing from a moving vehicle such as a Warthog (especially when firing at a 90 degree angle from the vehicle's heading). Influence The BR55 is largely based on the US Army's XM8 assault rifle prototypes, and also has features resembling Frace's standard issue FAMAS rifles. Appearences The Battle Rifle was not featured in Halo 1 but was created for Halo 2. It was designed to replace the Pistol from the original game; this was because the developers felt that the pistol was overbalanced for a weapon of such a small size (and just in general, as compared to the other weapons in the game). The "BR" was originaly designed by Bungie to fire single shots in semi-automatic rates of fire, but the idea was apparently used instead for the Covenant Carbine. Another idea the developers were working on was a three bullet minimum per burst, and holding the trigger resulted in full auto. Zoomed in, the rifle only shot a single bullet. However, these features were ultimately scrapped in favor of the more simplistic design that was used in the final version of Halo 2. The Battle Rifle will be returning in Halo 3. The screenshot above shows that the "new" Battle Rifle has a longer barrel, and it is widely speculated that this is a silencer. Glitches The Battle Rifle may be used in several glitches. Although they can be used with all weapons, the BXR weapons glitch allows a user to melee, cancel the animation, and then fire by tapping B (melee), X right afterwards, and then R (the right trigger/gun). This causes an instant kill to a shielded opponent (Elite in campaign or opponent in matchmaking). Another glitch is the RRX, also known as the double-shot. When you press R (the right trigger)twice without pausing followed by pressing the X button right after the pressing of the second R, instead of firing a three-round burst followed by a pause, it fires six bullets without pausing, simulating automatic fire. After successfully pulling off the glitch, your weapon reloads but without any reloading animation. The drawback with the glitch originally was that once you did the double shot, you were reloading the weapon and therefore could not interrupt it and start firing the weapon again to perform another double shot. However this was solved by tapping the Y button twice to switch your weapon and to quickly switch back to your battle rifle, which interrupted the reloading procedure and you could thus start double-shotting again. It takes four bursts from the battle rifle to the head to kill a target, so successfully tapping RRXYYRRX while accurately firing gave you the ability to kill an opponent quickly, but it is very difficult to master. There is also the RRYB, an instant kill glitch where you press the right trigger twice, immediately followed by pressing Y (which switched to your other weapon) followed by pressing B (melee) all while running towards your target. It is essentially a BXR but in reverse and you fire two shots instead of one. Images Category:Held Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Human Weapons